Scarecrow of the field
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: Será el shinobi que protegerá el campo de quienes quieren destruirlo. Será Hatake Kakashi.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, como les dije, aquí algo por el cumple de Kakashi, es cortito: 3**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luz amarillenta del sol, ya ocultándose entre el monte de los Hokages entraba tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación del hospital de Konoha en la que Nanako acababa de dar a luz hace unas horas. Sakumo se encontraba acompañándola, habiendo podido tomarse el día libre.

— ¡Sakumo, es igual a ti!— Dijo Nanako mirando al pequeño que tenía en sus bazos —¡No es justo!—Protestó haciendo pucheros.

—Bueno… los ojos… ¡Los ojos son como los tuyos!... si… o eso creo—Le dijo Sakumo confuso— No sé, como tus ojos y los míos son negros pues…no sé qué decirte…

—Calla, que de das dolor de cabeza—Respondió Nanako riendo y cerrando los ojos.

Sakumo tomó la palabra—A mí siempre me han dicho también que me parezco mucho a mi padre—Dijo rascándose la cabeza—Debe de ser de familia.

—Será… en fin, si sale guapo como tú da igual…—Le dijo Nanako en voz baja.

— ¿Hm? Podrías repetir eso de… ¿Qué yo soy qué…?—Le preguntó Sakumo con una mano detrás de la oreja—… dijiste que yo era….?

Nanako le miró molesta—…feo—La mujer le sacó la lengua bromeando—Eres horrible, Sakumo. Espero que… el niño no se parezca tanto a ti—Le respondió Nanako dudando al decir "el niño"

—Ya…—Dijo Sakumo resoplando. Al ver la cara extrañada de Nanako le preguntó—Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que, Sakumo, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que no le hemos puesto nombre aún

—Oh, valla. —El hombre se dio cuenta de que con la emoción del momento lo habían pasado completamente por alto—Menudo fallo.

Nanako miró al niño dormido en su regazo, pero parecía que no le venía la inspiración.

—Hm… como tiene el pelo entre gris y blanquecino, podría llamarse Yuki (*)—Dijo la mujer dudando.

—No me acaba de convencer… Yuki Hatake… no sé, siempre he pensado que Yuki es nombre de chica.

—Y, bueno, ya que se parece tanto a ti podríamos llamarle Sakumo también. Pero sería un caos, imagínate llamarte a ti y que venga él y viceversa—Dijo Nanako riendo—Además, con un Sakumo Hatake ya tengo de sobra.

—Qué graciosa…

Nanako miró la camiseta de Sakumo. El hombre no llevaba ahora su uniforme jounnin, y en la camisa que tenía puesta había un símbolo en la manga—Siempre veo ese símbolo en tu ropa , pero no sé qué es—Le dijo a Sakumo señalándoselo.

— ¿Esto? Ah, nunca te lo he dicho. Es el símbolo que inventó mi padre para el clan Hatake. Todos los clanes tenían símbolos menos el nuestro. Aunque es pequeño, nunca está de más.

—Ah… era eso ¿Y… qué sale representado? Nos puede dar ideas.

—Mira—Sakumo señaló el símbolo, consistente en unas líneas horizontales y arriba, un triángulo con un círculo y otro triángulo encima. Al lado del triángulo había algo que Nanako identificó como un sol. Sakumo señaló las líneas—Esto es un campo, representa Konoha. Hatake, significa lo mismo —Sakumo posó su dedo ahora en el sol—Esto, bueno, se ve bastante claro que es un sol. Representa a lo que hace prosperar la villa, los ciudadanos, civiles, comerciantes…—Pasó su dedo finalmente hacia el triángulo con el círculo encima—Esto es un espantapájaros. Nos representa a nosotros, a los ninja que protegemos el campo, Konoha, de quienes quieren destruirlo. —Finalizó Sakumo.

Nanako se quedó pensativa por un momento mirando al símbolo y a Sakumo intermitentemente.

—Ya sé—Dijo finalmente sonriente.

— ¿Si?

Nanako asintió— ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido que pareces un espantapájaros con ese peinado, Y ya que el niño parece ser que va a ser igual a ti…

—Ei, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi peinado?

La mujer rio—Nada, pero ya sé cómo llamar a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Kakashi.

Sakumo la miró sorprendido—Es…raro… —Dijo riendo—Nunca he conocido a nadie que se llamase así. Pero es ingenioso. Me gusta—Dijo finalmente sonriendo.

—Sí, el ninja que protegerá el campo ¿No? Tú mismo lo has dicho…

Sakumo asintió mirando a su hijo—Entonces se llamará Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

**Yuki- Significa nieve. Es un nombre que se puede usar tanto para hombres como para mujeres, pero siempre me ha parecido más femenino xD**

**Y por si andan perdidos (no lo creo, Kakashi-fans xD) Kakashi significa "espantapájaros" y Hatake "campo de cultivo" o algo así.**


End file.
